Liberate (canção)
"Liberate" (em português, "Libertar") é a oitava faixa do álbum auto-titulado. "Então vamos ver o que você faz com isso, seus filhos da puta!" -Corey antes de lançar a canção ao vivo. "Todos sabem que o tempo é traiçoeiro, não yeah. É o tempo para a fênix saltar!" -Introdução do Corey para o 9.0 Live. Significado da canção O Corey aqui fala em "sectioning off himself" e "putting a wall up", como se ele estivesse a tentar proteger e sobreviver. Ele está muito furioso com o que se passa na vida dele, é ele a dizer que se recusa a fazer parte da mentira, da hipocrisia que o circunda "not a part of your lie/i won't play the fit", e ele não precisa de tudo aquilo, que não quer a vida e o medo das pessoas, que se recusa a ser o que seria suposto ele ser, que não está nem aí para o que as pessoas são porque ele nunca será o que elas querem que ele seja. Letra Original Liberate, my madness (One of me, all of you) Liberate, my madness I just want to Liberate, my madness (One of me, all of you) Liberate, my madness Section off myself Put a wall up what the hell have I done? Keep the dog at bay Survive by saving me Values and the game, not a fuck-up Not a part of your lie I am one, I am all, I'm above and beyond Stand off of the shit Back off or I'll spit So soft, you forget (Your garbage in is garbage out) You don't give a shit I won't play the fit Get off, get on this (Your garbage in is garbage out) Liberate my madness Liberate, my madness (One of me, all of you) Liberate, my madness I just want to Liberate, my madness (One of me, all of you) Liberate, my madness I am not ashamed What is vital, isn't always humane You can break in vain But you can't break away Even in my face, lotta bullshit Not a lotta the truth I can't see from here But I can smell your fear Back off of the shit Stand off or I'll spit So soft, you forget (Your garbage in is garbage out) You don't give a shit I won't play the fit Get off, get on this (Your garbage in is garbage out) Fraud! Saved, you're such a slave I don't expect a name You don't care, I wasn't witness I can't be a part of a system such as this Hard eyes, glow right, in my darkness again With the sickness, renegade sisters, blisters Salivate, litigate, liberate, madness, sadness Fuck this, how long have I had this? I don't need this outta my business Insert, engage, betray, my God Fraud! Fraud! Fraud! Huuhh Liberate, my madness Liberate, my madness I just want to Liberate, my madness Liberate, my madness Ah Ah Ahah Ah Ah Ah Tradução Libere, minha loucura (Um de mim, todos vocês) Libere, minha loucura eu só quero... Libere, minha loucura (Um de mim, todos vocês) Libere, minha loucura Seção fora mim Construa uma parede, que diabos eu fiz? Mantenha o cachorro à distância Sobreviva me salvando! Valores e o jogo, não uma porra Não uma parte de sua mentira Eu sou um, eu sou tudo, eu estou acima e além Se afaste da merda Para trás ou eu cuspirei Tão macio, você esquece (Seu lixo está fora do lixo) Você não dá a minima Eu não fingirei ser conveniente Desça, suba nisso (Seu lixo está fora do lixo) Libere minha loucura Libere, minha loucura (Um de mim, todos vocês) Libere, minha loucura eu só quero Libere, minha loucura (Um de mim, todos vocês (Libere - minha loucura) Eu não estou envergonhado O que é vital, nem sempre é humano Você pode quebrar em vão Mas você não pode separar Mesmo na minha face, um monte de merda Não um monte de verdade Eu não posso ver daqui Mas eu posso cheirar seu medo Se afaste da merda Se levante ou eu cuspirei Tão macio, você esquece (Seu lixo está fora do lixo) Você não dá a minima Eu não fingirei ser conveniente Desça, suba nisso (Seu lixo está fora do lixo) Fraude! Salvo, você é um belo escravo eu não espero um nome Você não se preocupa, eu não era testemunha Eu não posso ser uma parte de um sistema como este Preocupação, Ardendo, na minha escuridão de novo Com a doença, irmãs renegadas, bolhas Salive, litigue, libere, loucura, tristeza Foda-se isto, quanto tempo eu tive isto? Eu não preciso disto fora do meu negócio Insira, empenhe-se, traia, meu Deus Fraude! Fraude! Fraude! Huuhh libere, minha loucura Libere, minha loucura Eu só quero Libere, minha loucura Libere, minha loucura Ah Ah Aha Ah Ah Ah Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Canções de tempo médio